Stretching
by childofkonohana1
Summary: Shinsou then whispers into the greenhead's ear, the shorter's face turning red as he jumps back. Shinsou moves his other hand behind him as he tilts his head, "We've been dating for three months now, Midoriya." "I-I know, but I doubt sex is going to help me get flexible."


_I had pictures, but the links didn't pop up here...ah well._

* * *

Midoriya sighs through his nose before slurping on his drink, Shinsou moving his eyes to look at him without turning his head. He lets his straw leave his mouth, "What's up with you?"

"Flexibility," the shorter answers after moves his straw out his mouth, "It may look like I'm flexible, but I'm not. And my new fighting style would be more effective if I could bend and twist my body more than I currently can."

The taller blinks before moving his eyes back to the building in front of him, the two sitting on a bench.

* * *

"I could help you a bit," he says before sipping his drink, Midoriya looking at him as people walk by them.

"Alright," Shinsou plops down on the wooden floor, he and Midoriya in Aizawa's personal studio. Shinsou knows about this place because Aizawa trains him here.

Shinsou, "You'll need to stretch your muscles if you want to be flexible. Yoga and one other method could work."

Midoriya laughs nervously, "I'd like to give yoga a try, but what's the other method?"

The taller leans back on one hand as he waves Midoriya to come closer with the other, the shorter bending his upper half over. Shinsou then whispers into the greenhead's ear, the shorter's face turning red as he jumps back. Shinsou moves his other hand behind him as he tilts his head, "We've been dating for three months now, Midoriya."

"I-I know, but I doubt sex is going to help me get flexible."

"With the positions I plan on putting you in," the taller smirks slyly, "you'll be flexible in no time, but first you've got to warm up."

Midoriya blinks as Shinsou lays back, "What kind of stretch am I doing?"

"Face squatting," Shinsou chimes, Midoriya's face heating up again. The taller pokes his lips out, "No need to be shy, come here and squat over my face. Ah, don't forget to take your pants off, boxers too."

The shorter hums nervously as he takes off his lower protection, standing above Shinsou with the taller's head between his legs.

"What a lovely view," the taller muses, "Come on, squat. Let's see how long you can endure it before your legs give out."

Midoriya hums nervously before slowly lowering his body by bending his knees, Shinsou touching his thighs.

"Ready?"

"No," the shorter whines before humming, something wet touching his hole. The taller gently kisses one of the cheeks before tracing the rim of the tight entrance with the tip of his tongue, his hands massaging the greenhead's shaft. Midoriya, "I don't think this is stretching," he says between soft moans and short gasps, his hips rotating against Shinsou's tongue. He hums. The greenhead huffs, "Don't ignore what I said."

Shinsou continues to lick over the twitch channel, sliding two fingers in the spreading them apart.

"O-oh," Midoriya groans as he starts to rolls his hips, Shinsou's tongue licks the sensitive walls.

"Alright," the taller muses as he gently pats the shorter's ass cheeks, "I think we should move on to the position!"

* * *

"I'm not sure about this," Midoriya whines, in the position Shinsou told him to get in.

"It'll be fine," the taller chimes as he puts the bottle of lube down, "I'll catch your hips if your arms give out."

Before the smaller had the chance to protest, the bigger licks his upper lip as he slides his lude covered fingers inside Midoriya.

"Seems as if eating you out helped loosen you up a lot," Shinsou comments before making a mental note. Mental Note; Midoriya likes having his ass licked. Very valuable information.

"U-uh...oh," the shorter coos, his arms trembling a bit. Shinsou peeps around Midoriya's legs, "Your arms about to give out already? Well, I do have another position in mind."

* * *

"Jesus," Midoriya huffs mentally, "I wonder if he Googled some of this position…well, at least I can feel the stretch."

"I'll be gentle," Shinsou says before kissing Midoriya hole then standing up. He slides a condom on before pressing his tip against the twitching entrance, both moaning out as the taller inches in.

"I don't think this is a good position to be in," Midoriya whines as he moves his hands from his ankles to the floor. Shinsou lets out a breath of air as he runs his fingers through his hair, "You'll be fine, I'll catch you if your legs give out."

The shorter hums nervously before humming a moan, the bigger's movements caring and slow.

"Huh," Midoriya mentally muses, "this isn't so bad. Not as painful as I thought it would be. Ah...that tickled."

"I think I found what I was looking for," Shinsou states happily before he lifts Midoriya on the balls of his feet then slams in. The shorter's eyes widen as a huge wave of pleasure rages through his. That's the spot that tickled.

"Loosen up a little," the taller moans softly before the two stumble forward, Shinsou preventing Midoriya from falling.

"S...sorry," Midoriya mumbles softly, the taller letting out a laugh.

"It's fine. Told you I'd catch you."

* * *

Midoriya's laying on his side with one leg in the air and the other on the ground, Shinsou between his legs with one arm around the leg in the air. ((A/N:  /yo-userfiles/Guide/image/Yoga/Yoga_How-to-Do-Sleeping-Vishnu-Pose-in-Yoga_01_ ))((A/N: Are you serious? This is the only link that works?!...okay.))

"Relax," Shinsou says before pushes back in, Midoriya humming his sounds of pleasure.

"Hitoshi," the shorter moans as he extends his arms towards the taller, "kiss me."

Shinsou smiles softly before he turns Midoriya on his back then lower himself, the shorter wrapping his arms around the taller's neck as their lips connect.

"I love you," they both mentally sigh at the same time, their tongue twisting around each other as Shinsou's thrust quicken.

"Izuku," the taller pants, "I'm cumming soon. Let's cum together," he grips his lover's shaft, "okay?"

"W-wait a second," Midoriya pleas before arching his back as Shinsou dives as deep as he could go, semen shooting out their slits in thick strings of white. Shinsou smiles happily as he fills the condom around his dick, Midoriya whining.

"So," the taller grins, "shall we do this again sometime soon?"

The shorter averts his eyes, "Only if you help me stretch first and I don't mean sex...that can happen afterwards."

Shinsou pecks his lips, "You have yourself a deal, love."


End file.
